


Legendary

by PetitAvocat



Series: #Kaidan Porn Week [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff, Kaidan Porn Week, M/M, Mild Smut, but not that much angst really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitAvocat/pseuds/PetitAvocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan always knows what to say, even when Shepard doesn't know he needs to hear it.</p><p>Inspired by the Citadel DLC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legendary

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i got a little behind on uploading all my KPW fics here - i've got one more, it'll be up probably tomorrow or something. it's also less smutty and more feels-y, my smut engine kind of ran out of steam at the end there, womp womp

“Mm, hey, look who’s here.”  Shepard rolled sleepily toward his dark-haired lover.

“Hey, you.”  Kaidan’s voice was thick and scratchy and luscious.  Shepard nuzzled into his shoulder.

“Did all that really happen?  Feels like some sort of… weird Wizard of Oz dream.”

“It did happen.  And we won.  _You_ won.  You were amazing, Shepard.”  He paused, scrunched nose signaling that his half-asleep brain was clearly working overtime. “…or if it didn’t happen, then somebody put something in the Normandy’s water.”

“Hmph.  Amazing.  _Legendary_ , more like it.”  The sardonic tone of voice suggested bitterness, and Kaidan tried to bootstrap himself into wakefulness.

“Shepard?”

“She said we were legendary.  What does that even mean?  _Is_ it going to mean anything, when all this is over?  If we don’t have the strength to pull this off?”

In one swift move, Shepard found himself on his back, Kaidan pinning him with his soulful brown eyes.  They spoke volumes, if you only knew how to read them, and over the past 3 years, Shepard had learned.

“We do.  I believe that.  Call me naïve, but I believe it.”

“I’m not some kind of superhero.  That’s the thing.  I’m _not_ a legend, I’m just a… just a guy.  Right place at the right time, or –” he chuckled derisively – “wrong place at the wrong time, depending on how you look at it.”

He’d barely finished the sentence when Kaidan swooped down, soft lips silencing him.

“You are a legend, Shepard,” he murmured reverently against Shepard’s mouth.  “But that doesn’t mean you’re any more than a man.”  Hips rolled against hips and Shepard groaned, head following Kaidan’s as he pulled away.

“An impatient man,” he corrected, laughing quietly and stripping out of his clothes, Alliance-efficient, and then stripping Shepard out of his.

They came together again, sliding against each other.  Shepard started to lose himself in the sensations.  Kaidan’s voice brought him back.

“But you’re still a legend.”

He made a noise of protest.  “Can we – _nngh_ , can we not talk about this now, Kaidan?”

“We need to talk about it.”

“I really just don’t think that’s true –”

“You’re larger than life, Shepard, and I don’t just mean _larger_.”  Punctuated by a forceful thrust.  “You’re, _aahh_ –” that was Shepard gripping his ass with his rough, callused hands – “you’re everything good about humanity, but you’re also everything _human_ about humanity.”

Shepard was quiet, waiting to see where this would lead.  Kaidan’s voice twined through his fragmented thoughts, weaving them together and helping his fogged mind clear.

“You’re uncertain, sometimes, and you’re bullheaded as _hell_ when you’ve got a mind to be – and fuck if it isn’t sexy when you go all stubborn.”  His voice was getting breathier as Shepard’s hands traced the rippling muscles on his back.  “And you kill yourself over your choices, even the little ones, like whether you gave your squad the right weapons for a mission.”

“That’s not, _unh_ , that’s not a little choice,” Shepard protested, hips rocking into Kaidan’s rhythm.

“I’ve seen you break down.”  Kaidan ignored his comment, but looked him right in the eyes, baring himself to the only man who could understand his private language.  “I’ve seen you whole and I’ve seen you in pieces.  You can shout down armies and then punch your knuckles raw against Vega’s bag over the ones you couldn’t save.”

He lowered his head again, words caressing Shepard’s ear.  “You’re a legend to everyone, Shepard, because you’re a hero.  You’ve done more than anyone else ever has, or anyone else ever could, against the Reapers.”  Quickly, he pressed a kiss to Shepard’s lips, smothering the objection he knew was coming.  Kaidan knew him so well.  When he’d been reduced to shivering moans, the biotic continued.

“But you’re a legend to me, Shepard, because…” His voice caught in his throat, hips moving jerkily, fingernails clutching at Shepard’s neck and side as he cradled the man’s body to his own.  He felt the desperation in Shepard’s hold, reflected in his need.  “You’re a legend to me because even after all this… after Cerberus, Horizon, Mars, everything… you’re still the most _human_ man I’ve ever known.  And you’re the best damn man I’ve ever known.  And god, Shepard –” his rasp broke, fingers digging into skin – “god, I love you so much.”

Shepard gasped into his arm, body arching off the bed for more friction, faster, the gasp fracturing into a whimper as liquid heat roped over his stomach.  Kaidan’s hips stuttered and he cried out, the warm wetness sensation enough to send him over the edge.

Kaidan rested his head against Shepard’s chest, and Shepard was glad for it, because it gave him time to blink away the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.  He cleared his throat, reclaiming his voice.

“You’re my strength, Kaidan.”  His fingers carded through thick black hair gently.  “All the strength I’ll ever need.”


End file.
